


The Apprentice

by A_Lucy_Goose



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fem!Pyro, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other, Unmasked Pyro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lucy_Goose/pseuds/A_Lucy_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Teach me how to play?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittiehawke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiehawke/gifts).



[**kitt-hawke**](http://kitt-hawke.tumblr.com/) **said:** 10 Mick and Juni

_“Teach me how to play?”_

 

The rain started a few days ago and hadn’t let up since. It had resulted in their current base being completely flooded. Which had then resulted in the cancellation of any further scheduled matches. At first, there was a feeling of excitement among the mercenaries at the opportunity to relax for a day or two but as the rain persisted it soon became clear that they were all a bit limited on just how they would be able to spend this free time. Soon a general feeling of quiet desperation had descended upon the mercenaries of Reliable Excavation Demolition but no one was feeling it as strongly as their Pyro.

Being trapped indoors for extended periods of time with nothing to keep them occupied had never been a good thing as far as Pyro was concerned. It usually led to the sudden disappearance of anything flammable. And fires. Lots of fires. Which of course could be any and everything. Luckily, Mick Mundy, the team’s Sniper, was more than willing to keep an eye on them. For the sake of the team of course.

He was doing just that at the moment as he watched in quiet appreciation as Pyro wiggled their way out of their confining chemsuit. They were holed up in the Sniper’s room in the base. He’d been run indoors himself a couple days ago by the onslaught of rain and he’d decided that spending his time hold up in his room with only a few bottles of booze, some candles and a beat up old radio to keep him company would be even better if he had his lover along with him. Juni Gonzalez, the Pyro, couldn’t have agreed more. Although, it was the mention of a dozen tiny fires that had really won them over.

“You know, it don’t matter how many times I watch you do that it never gets old,” the low, rough baritone of Mick’s voice was barely loud enough to be heard over the monotonous white noise of downpour outside their window not to mention whatever was playing on the radio.

It wasn’t sort of music that Juni tended to listen to but they weren’t feeling too picky today. It was good enough for them to sway their hips to after all. Juni laughed in that strange little giggle of theirs and put just a bit more wiggle into their undressing, slowing down once they realized they had an attentive audience. Mick was the only one of the mercenaries that could say they’d ever seen what lie beneath the Pyro’s mask.

Before, he’d been just like the others. There were theories among them of course about their mysterious Pyro. Were they male, female, alien? Where were they from? What language were they speaking? Were they even really speaking at all? What color was their hair? Their eyes? The most prevailing theory of them all however was they state of their skin. Because no matter what lie beneath that thick fire resistant cloth everyone seemed to agree on one thing—that the stout flamethrower carrying mute must be covered in layers upon layers of severe burn scars. Why else would they hid themselves so?

Micky could understand how they could think so. Their Pyro was a wild child, cheerful and carefree on the field without a thought to how and what their flames touched. At times Sniper couldn’t help but fear that they would set themselves alight fireproof suit be damned. So… it could have been true.

Pyro sighed, “I don’t get you guys. I get paid pretty good money to start fires y’know. Dream job let me tell you.”

Sniper grunted in agreement from his comfy little nest on the bed, long legs bare and spread, a mason jar filled with the Mundy’s homebrew clutched in his hand between them. He drank and continued to watch in rapt fascination as a dark caramel colored shoulder shifted and a toned arm flexed as it worked its way out of gloves and sleeves. The sharpshooter’s eyes followed the line of a modest pair of breasts as they heaved along with Juni’s arched back and even more of their body slipped free of the confining cloth. Broad hips and strong thick thighs were revealed next as the last bits of the suit fell away.

Yes. Mick understood now why their Pyro kept their self hidden from the rest of their team. And it certainly had nothing to do with horrible burn scars. The scars they did have however were quite similar and just as mundane as the one that most of the other mercenaries did. The random badly healed bullet scar here, a knife slash there. Their back, broad and defined, was littered with the jagged remains of back stab wounds just as his own was. No, Pyro, his Juni-bug, would have to beat them all off with their fire axe if the others ever found out just what was really hiding right under their noses.

“So why is it you think, Micky, that they’d pay me so good if I was just some ditz who couldn’t even keep from setting their self on fire on a regular basis, huh? I mean really, Micky… Y’ever shot yourself before?”

Sniper snorted loudly at the very idea before dissolving into chuckles so rusty and graveled they almost sounded painful. “Naw, can’t say I have, love.”

“Exactly!” Pyro crowed. “That’s some real amateur type shit is what it is. And I…” Juni said as they kicked off the last bit of their restrictive clothing, “… am a goddamned professional.” And stretched long and luxuriously. Moaning in relief. They looked amazing in the fire light.

“Too right!” Micky agreed with a wide grin. “Here you go, darl.” He handed Pyro the glass he’d been drinking from for a swig.

“To us professionals.” Juni raised the jar. “Cheers.”

Mick nodded. He scratched at his beard his expression turning thoughtful, “I ‘ppose everyone just figured it was normal and all. Fire ain’t exactly as predictable as a bullet.”

Mick watched as Juni slinked into his lap, laying across it, snuggling in and getting all comfortable. The Sniper took the opportunity to idly play with an errant curl at the nape of his lover’s neck. Juni smiled and stretched again indulgently. They had told him before how nice it was to be out of that suit and not have to worry. Mick was glad they felt comfortable enough around him to shed the layers. He knew how hard it could be to trust somebody with your true self after all.

“How’s your shoulder, Bugs?”

“Mmm, s’okay.” Juni turned and cracked an eye open. “Probably be better if you rubbed it though.”

Mick gave them a look but set to work on it anyhow. He wasn’t sure how Juni managed it really. Lugging around so much equipment out there on the field every day and still be able to keep pace enough to lead the charge on the front lines. He figured most guys it’d be intimidated by someone like Juni but he loved it. He supposed growing up around Australian women might have contribute to this fact however. But honestly, there weren’t no women like Juni in Australia.

“Don’t get me wrong, love. I’m glad you’ve been able to get by unscathed all this time. But ya gotta admit it’s a bit impressive. Kinda unbelievable to be honest.”

“Well… I figured I just got a way ya know. You’ve seen it right? Fire likes me. I got a talent. Like… an artist.” Juni lifted up to take another drink from the jar before passing it back to Mick.

“An arsonist maybe.” Mick snorted.  

Juni grinned, “That too. But you  _have_  seen it? It knows. It likes to play with me.”

“That right?”

“Mmm hmm. Everybody says fire has a mind of its own. It does y’know.”

“Oh I believe it.” Mick said taking a contemplative drink for himself. He’d seen some things in his time. He’s seen a lot of those things since joining RED and meeting Juni Gonzalez.

“Mmm hmm,” Juni hummed lazily, they were starting to drop off. “You just have to learn how to read it.”

“That the trick then is it?” A sly smirk crept over the marksman’s face. “So show me then.”

“Huh?”

“Show me your ways, fire mage,” Mick chuckled. 

“You’re such a nerd!”

“C’mon! Teach me how play.”

A slow smile spread across their face in response, “You serious?”

“Yeah I’m bloody serious,” Mick grinned back. “Not every day I’m in the presence of a master. Oughta take the opportunity yeah?”

“Well, ya kinda are in the presence of a master every day, Micky…”

“Stop yer stalling, Bugs,” he rolled his eyes and smacked Juni hard across the bum. “Let’s go, mate!”

“Ow! But you were gonna give me a massage. And then I was gonna suck you off in appreciation!” Juni whined, kicking their feet against the bed like a spoilt toddler but Mick was already pulling his legs from underneath them.

“Oh we’ll be getting back to that don’t you worry. Ain’t even got ta go far. Got plenty to work with right here yeah?” He said referring to the many candles lighting the space. “Just want to see what my little fire breathing Sheila can really do is all.”

Juni groaned and let their face fall into the blanket. “Fine,” sitting up with a huff. “I mean I guess I can show you some novice level stuff.”

Mick watched amused and slowly making his way through the jar of moonshine as Juni gathered some things from around the room. He didn’t have much of his own lying around honestly. He hardly ever roomed indoors at the bases, preferring his camper out of habit but apparently Juni was able to locate what was needed for his first lesson. A mesh metal garbage can and an old record player he’d brought in and one of the many candles in the room. The Aussie watched as Juni set up their little demonstration.

“Okay!” Juni said excitedly, already sitting crossed legged in front of their homemade contraption. “Sit!” They bounced up and down and clapped excitedly.

Mick chuckled a bit before taking a seat in front of the excited little Pyro. “Alright. What do ya got for me?”

“Just watch!” They said as they filled a little cup with some rubbing alcohol and set in the bottom of the trash can and pulled out a lighter. Just where they’d pulled it from Micky couldn’t be sure seeing as they were only wearing a pair of briefs and a tank top but he’d worry about that later.

The Sniper raised a concerned brow when Juni reached into the trash can to light the alcohol on fire with the lighter.

“Er…”

“Wait. Wait!” Juni grinned and then they turned on the record player. It took a minute for it to pick up speed but when it did the little flame the alcohol has been nursing started to rise and rise until it was a tall slender pillar of flame reaching a bit past the rim of the trash can. Juni giggled and clapped in delight before raising their palms up and almost cupping around the top of the flame. “Watch and be amazed by my powers, Michael.”

“Ech! Be careful…” Mick resisted the urge to interfere but they weren’t wearing their gloves after all. In the end he kept his own hands to himself and left them to it.

“I made a much bigger one of these outside once. I didn’t have a record player big enough though. And it was sort of happened on accident but it was so cool!”

“I’ve seen one of those before,” Mick said watching the flame closely as well as Juni’s hands. “Back home in the bush. Bush fire got caught up in a willy willy.”

“A wha…”

“A willy willy,” Mick repeated. “S’like a lil tornado.”

“Oh. Well, that’s cute name for it.” Juni said tilting their head a bit. Whenever Mick talked about Australia it always seemed so strange and fascinating. Juni’s couldn’t wait to visit there some day with him.  

“Uh… yeah. I guess it was,” Mick shrugged. “Only ever saw it once though.”

“Well now you’ve seen it twice!”

They sat there together for a bit longer passing the jar of booze back and forth in silence and watched the little flame tornado until the alcohol completely burned away.

“Aww,” Juni frowned in disappointment. “Oh! But wait! I got another one!”

Micky couldn’t help but wonder where the hell Juni had been hiding all this stuff as they pulled out a metal lunch tray that should have been in the mess and what looked like a large wad of steel wool.

“Oh this one is my favorite little trick. It’s so pretty Micky! It’s like… well… you’ll see!”

Mick looked on as Juni set about pulling the wad of wool into a much longer shape and set it in the middle of the steel tray. The pyro giggled before pulling out their lighter again and setting the middle of it alight. The Sniper’s eyes widened at what happened next. It was like a chain reaction of… sparkles. Like synapses firing off. Or little fireworks starting in the middle of the piece of steel wool that slowly made their way out to both sides until the entire piece was consumed in flame.

“See?” Juni said their grin wide and manic. “It’s just a little thing but it’s so pretty.”

“Yeah,” Mick chuckled, “Y’know I know someone just like that.”

Juni’s smile turned bashful then and they covered their face with their hands, “Oh god, Micky!”  

Mick reached over and pulled his blushing lover into his arms as they continued to babble on.

“I wish I had some Lithium chloride. OH! Or some Calcium chloride and Potassium chloride…” They continued to rattle off a few more things that sounded like chemical compounds. “I could show you something really far out, Micky.”

“Hmm… maybe next time. But now let me show you something really far out.”

Juni gave him a sly look then, “Are you talking about your willy willy?”

“We are not calling it that.”

The End.


End file.
